Field
This application relates generally to processes of making biocompatible water-soluble polymers conjugates. In particular, this application relates to large scale processes of making poly(L-γ-glutamyl-glutamate) conjugates that can be useful for a variety of drug delivery applications.
Description
Amino acid-based polymers have been considered as a potential source of new biomaterials. Poly-amino acids having good biocompatibility have been investigated to deliver low molecular-weight compounds. A relatively small number of polyglutamic acids and copolymers have been identified as candidate materials for drug delivery.